


"Put on some underwear"

by BlackberryFox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackberryFox/pseuds/BlackberryFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsurou was bored. He was about to stand up and go to his room when it happened. The unholy screeching sound of sheer fear that immediately put him on his feet because, fuck, Tooru was probably being attacked by a burglar to let out such desperate noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Put on some underwear"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the second prompt of [this](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts) post. Idk why I made it OiKuro tho, I felt like doing it, so I did.  
> Silly college AU where all the captains end up living in the same dorm.  
> English is not my first language, but writing in English makes me bolder, so...  
> ALSO! This is my first time writing Kuroo. And Oikawa. I might've fucked up, sorry.  
> Warnings: horny teenagers making out.  
> Enjoy~

Kuroo wasn't doing anything (it's not like he _had_ anything to do in the first place). The TV was on, but he wasn't paying attention to it. He was laying down in the couch in a rather... Cat-like position, a position really flexible and nearly impossible to be. The others – with the exception of Tooru – were having classes and the ex-captain of Seijoh was currently bathing, so he had _no one_ to talk to (and it's not like he _liked_ to talk to Oikawa. For some unknown reason, he'd feel uncomfortable, even if they were already living in the same dormitory for three months).

Tetsurou was _bored_ , and laying down in one of his favorite positions was the best thing he could think of. He lazily reached for the remote control and skipped through the channels, but nothing amused him, so he just turned the TV off. He was about to stand up and go to his room when _it_ happened. _The unholy screeching sound of sheer fear_ that immediately put him on his feet because, fuck, Tooru was probably being attacked by a burglar to let out such desperate noise.

Kuroo ran to the bathroom door as fast as he could, stopping in front of it and wondering about what he should do. Should he go in? Would Oikawa get mad because of that? Should he just ask if everything was okay?

But he didn't need to. Oikawa suddenly threw the door open, slamming it shut afterwards. Tetsurou stared at the _scene_ in front of him, mouth agape. His thoughts were a mess of "holy shit" being said over and over, until something snapped and went "I can't fucking believe this!".

Oikawa Tooru was gloriously _naked_ in front of him.

But what made his jaw drop wasn't the _naked_ (it was common, no one would take baths in _clothes_ ). It was the _gloriously_.

 _Hot damn_ , he thought. Tooru was _gorgeous_ in every sense of the word. The shape of his back, the slight lines of his muscles, his arms, even the way his body contracted because of his current shivering state. Not to mention his _legs_ , and what came _right above_ it (let's keep it T-rated, kids...).

Oikawa, apparently scared of something, slowly turned  to face Kuroo, a terrified expression printed on his face.

 

"Tetsu-chan..." he weakly mumbled, putting his hands together over his chest.

Tetsurou wasn't _that_ fond of that nickname, not that he cared about whether or not he was being called by it at that moment.

He was paying attention to the way Tooru's messy wet hair stuck to his face and how the droplets of water gracefully slid through the lines of his muscles... Until his gaze _dropped_ and it stayed _there_.

 

"Um... Tetsu-chan?" Oikawa called again, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

 

"I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else..." Kuroo deadpanned, still staring _down_.

 

"Um... Sure, but could you please stop looking at it?"

Tetsurou blinked _four_ times before his brain processed the information.

 

"O-Oh, su-sure thing." he finally said, looking at every direction his eyes allowed him to before he decided to turn his back to the other.

They stayed in silence for a while, both trying to understand what was going on.

 

"Uh... So... Why were you screaming?" Kuroo asked.

 

"Oh, yeah! Tetsu-chan, you're not going to believe it!" Tooru dramatically said, his voice coming out a little shaky.

 

"What?"

 

"There was an _horrible monster_ on my towel!"

Tetsurou frowned, wondering _what on God's green Earth_ could scare _Oikawa_.

 

"So... What kind of 'horrible monster' it was?" he asked, not knowing if he _really_ wanted to hear the answer to that question.

 

"It was a spider." Tooru answered.

Kuroo's palm met his forehead with a rather loud noise.

 

"You're scared of a _spider_?" he asked, wanting to turn to face Oikawa but remembering that he shouldn't.

 

"What? Spiders are gross!" he retorted.

 

"I thought you were being attacked by something." he commented.

 

"Technically speaking, I was." Tooru said in a sing-song tone, walking to Tetsurou. "And, since you seem to not be bothered by them, why don't you go there and kill it?" he suggested, gently laying his hands on Kuroo's shoulders. Though the act was gentle, it made Tetsurou jump in surprise.

The taller rolled his eyes in irritation.

 

"I can't believe you." he said, turning around and facing Oikawa. It was just after he looked at the other's face that he remembered that he shouldn't, or otherwise...

Kuroo shut his eyes closed.

 

"Eh... It seems that you really liked to look at me~!" Tooru commented.

 _He was close_ , he was _awfully_ close and Tetsurou could _feel_ it. He opened one of his eyes and looked at Oikawa's sly expression.

 

"I'm sorry." he said, putting an end to that annoying distance between them. One of his arms wrapped around Tooru's waist, while the other went up to his neck, bringing him closer. Their lips met clumsily, but it was everything Kuroo needed.

Oikawa, though, was caught off guard, so he just stood there, confused, with his arms up in the air. That is, until Tetsurou led him to the bathroom door. His back hit the wooden surface, he moaned and the in next moment one of his hands was getting tangled in that mess of black hair while the other peacefully laid on the taller's shoulder.

That seemed to encourage Kuroo to deepen the kiss, and so he did, slowly sliding his tongue inside Tooru's mouth. The latter allowed it, letting out a rather long moan once Tetsurou's tongue started to play with his, and, _damn_ , that was the best kiss of his life.

Oikawa slid his leg up and wrapped it around Kuroo's hip, bringing him closer. They both moaned, and the taller put one of his hands on the other's thigh, gripping it. He seemed to like it, letting out a small gasp.

They broke the kiss to breathe, and Tetsurou used that chance to place playful kisses and nibs on Tooru's jaw, neck and collarbone. The latter let out small gasps and laughs, moving his head to give the other better access.

Once they both had caught their breaths, Kuroo moved away enough to stare at Oikawa. His hair was slightly messy, his lips swollen and his eyes had a mesmerized sparkle to them.

 

"You shouldn't say sorry for doing something as good as that." he said.

Tetsurou rolled his eyes at the vision he had.

 

"Holy shit." he mumbled the only coherent thing that went through his mind, before going back to kiss Tooru.

They were happily kissing and grinding against each other when they heard a displeased grunt.

 

"Get a room, you two." Ushijima reprimanded, walking by them.

They broke the kiss again, widening their eyes. They were about to do something when the bathroom door gave in and opened, and the two went inside unwillingly.

Tetsurou had managed to save them from the fall, but, instead... The worst thing happened.

 

"Uh... Oikawa... Don't move..." he asked.

 

"Why?"

 

"So... Do you remember the spider you told me about?"

The noise Tooru made was loud enough to make the nearby birds fly away.

 

* * *

 

  **Omake-ish thingy...**

 

Once the spider was killed and Oikawa was properly dressed, he and Kuroo sat down and talked about what had happened.

 

"So... You seemed to like what happened today..." Tooru said.

 

"You too." Tetsurou retorted.

 

"You want to keep going?" Oikawa asked in a suggestive tone.

Kuroo pulled Tooru closer on his lap.

 

"Of course."

And so Kuroo never felt bothered while talking to Oikawa, anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy, there must be mistakes in there, 'cause, by the end of the thing, my keyboard wasn't obeying me anymore (I spent the entire day writing, help).  
> I think this escalated a little...  
> Anyways.  
> I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
